The present invention relates generally to voice frame network systems such as Voice-Modem over Internet Protocol (MoIP) systems for concurrently carrying both voice and data signals, and more particularly it concerns method and apparatus for MoIP physical and link (error-correction) layer bring-up and compression layer negotiation.